


Ought to Socalize

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spin the Bottle, Virgin Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft's therapist had encouraged him to get out and socialize. This probably wasn't what they had in mind.





	Ought to Socalize

Mycroft Holmes was not the sort of boy to attend parties. Normally he could hardly be pried out of his room and his books. But the therapist he’d started seeing a month or so earlier suggested that socializing would be good for him.

He doubted the therapist had this in mind.

This party was taking place not far from his own rooms. It was loud, raucous, and clearly anyone from the street could wander in. He noticed some drugs, some making out, and plenty of alcohol. He was presently clutching an empty bottle of beer as if he were trying to choke it.

“‘Ere, have some punch.” Someone took the bottle from his hand and passed him a cup. Mycroft eyed the bowl suspiciously, but, he supposed, there was nothing for it. He tipped the plastic cup back, certain that he did not want to know what was in it, and staggered slightly as he finished.

“Good stuff, yeah?” asked the young man that had handed him the cup.

“It’s certainly something,” said Mycroft, having to raise his voice over what sounded like a punk band that suddenly started playing a couple rooms over.

The man grinned at him. “Relax. Have some fun.” He handed over another cup. 

Mycroft took it and nodded, raising it at him. “I will.” He made his way towards the potential hearing loss, curious. 

It was indeed a punk band, thrashing about on a tiny makeshift stage. Mycroft was surprised to realize he recognized the bass player. Greg Lestrade was in his Chemistry class and from what Mycroft had seen, a fairly good student. Apparently this was another side of him.

He leaned against the wall and sipped the concoction. The band only played a few more songs before calling a halt and leaving the room echoing. Or perhaps that was just Mycroft’s ears. Greg wore a tank top and jeans, sweating from the exertion of playing. Mycroft adjusted his trousers and drained the rest of his glass.

It was almost a relief when he lost Greg in the crowd. After all, he had to see him on Monday. Mycroft pushed off the wall and wandered out of the room.

“We need one more,” said a girl he didn’t know, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards a circle of boys and girls. _Oh no_ he thought, but sank to a seat, trying not to notice Greg was also in the circle.

The girl that had grabbed his arm spun the bottle first. She got one of the other girls and grinned, leaning over to kiss her as they got to their feet. Some of the boys whistled at them and the girl that had done the spinning flipped them off as she led her partner away.

Mycroft wished he had another drink as more people took turns and the circle started to shrink. Boys and girls, boys and boys, girls and girls, it didn’t seem to matter, everyone accepted whoever they got and headed for the stairs. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Well, whenever the bottle landed him on he could perhaps make some apologies and escape.

Greg leaned over for the bottle and Mycroft held his breath. Part of him rather hoped Greg would get a male partner; he wouldn’t mind seeing Greg snogging another boy. The bottle slowed it’s turn and as it came to a stop, Mycroft wondered if he had perhaps pissed off an Elder God somehow because it was pointed directly at him.

Mycroft looked up and found Greg looking at him, hunger in those deep brown eyes as he prowled towards him. _I am doomed and must certainly die on this spot_ , he thought as Greg reached for his hand. 

Then he was being pulled to his feet and Greg had his hands on his hips and oh God, Greg was kissing him. Without thinking much of it, Mycroft tangled his hands in Greg’s hair, nearly wobbling.

He blushed as he heard some whistling, but then Greg had his hand again, pulling him towards the stairs. As far as Mycroft was concerned, Greg could be taking him to the gates of hell and he’d still hold on.

Everything was a blur as Greg unerringly led him to an unoccupied room and closed the door before crowding Mycroft against the wall and snogging him all over again. Mycroft wondered if he could come just from being kissed.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” said Greg, panting a little as he pulled back. “Been watching you for months, never could quite get up the nerve to talk to you.”

“Me?” asked Mycroft, hoping his voice wasn’t squeaking.

“Yeah, you.” Greg grinned in a way that made Mycroft’s cock give a decided twitch of interest. “Never thought I’d see you at a party like this. Must have done some good in my life to get you alone.”

“Or you did something very, very bad,” said Mycroft, breath short. Boldly, he leaned forward and kissed Greg.

Greg pushed him back against the wall, pinning Mycroft’s hands and slotting his thigh between Mycroft’s. He broke the kiss to nibble Mycroft’s ear. “You don’t know how bad I can get.”

Mycroft groaned and rolled his hips, needing some friction on his cock. “Show me,” he murmured.

“Is that what you want?” asked Greg, kissing along his jaw line.

“Yes. God, yes.” Damn Monday to hell, he was alone with Greg, he’d deal with the consequences later.

Greg let go of his wrists to undo the buttons on his shirt. “Bet you have freckles _everywhere_.”

He was going to be naked with Greg Lestrade. Greg Lestrade wanted him naked. He reached down to squeeze his own cock, trying to calm himself a little. Mycroft didn’t want this to be over too soon.

Greg chuckled and kissed him. “You like this.”

“Obviously,” murmured Mycroft, raising his head as Greg kissed his throat. He nipped Mycroft’s collarbone, earning another groan and roll of his hips.

“Could just take you up against this wall,” pondered Greg, getting Mycroft’s shirt open and running his hands along his skin. He looked at Mycroft’s face, checking that he was really okay as he opened his trousers.

“Just take me,” muttered Mycroft. “Please.”

“Oh I will, sweetheart. I want to fill you up, make you beg.”

Mycroft gasped as Greg’s hand wrapped around his cock. 

Greg cocked his head at him. “You’ve done this before, right?”

Mycroft shook his head. “No. But I want you.”

Greg smiled and kissed him again. “Bed, then. Need to open you up.” Greg stepped back and pulled Mycroft over to the bed. Mycroft landed on his back, looking up at Greg. Greg got Mycroft’s trousers and pants off before pulling some lube from his pocket.

“I’ve, er, toys,” admitted Mycroft, blushing.

“That’s good, but not the same thing.” Greg dropped the lube onto the bed and stripped down to his boxers. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Mycroft wanted to say that nothing Greg could do could possibly hurt him. That he felt safe under Greg’s gaze. He watched Greg settle between his thighs and coat his fingers. Greg leaned down to take Mycroft’s cock in his mouth as he pressed a finger inside.

Mycroft clapped a hand over his own mouth to keep from shouting, eyes slamming shut. His legs spread wider under Greg’s ministrations, hips rolling. Whatever buzz he had from alcohol vanished under the wave of pleasure.

Greg raised his head and kissed Mycroft hip. “Good, sweetheart.”

Mycroft moved his hand and opened his eyes again. “Say my name?” He asked, wanting to hear it from Greg’s honeyed lips.

Greg smiled again, that grin that made Mycroft’s heart flop. “Mycroft.”

Mycroft swallowed. “Again?” he asked.

Greg started kissing up his stomach, still working his fingers in and out of him. “Mycroft Holmes. Beautiful, brilliant, and mine, aren’t you?”

“All yours,” breathed Mycroft, marginally aware that Greg had added another finger. He reached down and ran his hands through Greg’s hair. Greg turned his head to kiss Mycroft’s palm.

“Gregory,” whispered Mycroft.

Greg leaned up and kissed him again, still heated, but somehow much softer and sweeter than before. He could feel Greg’s thick cock against his thigh and made him moan to know beyond all doubt that Greg wanted him just as badly.

“Almost ready,” murmured Greg, looking down at his own fingers. “You’re going to take me so well.”

Mycroft nodded, cupping Greg’s cheek. Greg looked back up at him and smiled before kneeling back and withdrawing his fingers. He tugged off his boxers and coated his cock. “I need you to just stay relaxed for me, okay?”

Mycroft nodded again, letting Greg arrange his legs and line up. Greg kept his gaze as he started pressing in, taking his time, allowing Mycroft to breath and adjust.

It was maddening, even though Mycroft knew it was for good reason. He wanted Greg to fill him up, wanted Greg thrusting into him, panting in his ear. Wanted to know that he was the reason Greg came.

“Shit,” muttered Greg, pulling out suddenly. “Forgot the condom.” He turned for his jeans and started rooting in the pockets.

Mycroft sat up. “Well you know _I_ don’t have anything,” he said pentuantly. Feeling empty, he pushed two fingers into himself and groaned softly, head dropping back.

“It’s the principle of the thing. And as far as I know I’m clean, but I don’t need to give you anything either.” Greg ripped the condom open and got it on. “I got lost in how much I want you, I’m sorry.”

Mycroft opened his eyes and smiled at Greg. “It’s okay.”

Greg used more lube and pushed Mycroft back. “It’s not, but we can argue about it later. Now where was I?”

“Filling me up with your amazing cock,” said Mycroft, reaching back to grasp the headboard.

“How could I forget.” Greg kissed him and started pushing in again.

Mycroft moaned and looped his arms around Greg’s neck. Greg pulled back a bit and started to thrust, making them groan in unison.

“Wrap your legs around me,” murmured Greg.

Mycroft obeyed, the interruption quickly forgotten as they moved together. It felt better than he’d even imagined and yes, different then his toys. Greg was hot inside of him, panting harshly in his ear. “So hot,” Greg whispered, kissing Mycroft’s cheek.

Before Mycroft could respond, Greg worked a hand between them and wrapped it around his cock. Greg smothered his moans with kisses. Mycroft all but writhed with pleasure underneath him.

Mycroft arched up and came, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise. Greg bit his ear lobe. “Next time you’re coming to mine so you can make all the noise you want.”

“Next…. Next time?” panted Mycroft. “We get to do this again?”

Greg chuckled and started moving faster. “I want to take you on every surface in my flat.”

Mycroft shivered and ran his hands down Greg’s back. “Yes.”

Greg thrust a few more times and followed Mycroft over, eyes screwed tightly shut. Mycroft leaned up and kiss him, brushing back his sweat-damp hair. “Thank you,” he said softly as Greg opened his eyes again.

“The pleasure was mine,” chuckled Greg, carefully pulling out and binning the condom. He lay along Mycroft’s side and tugged hm against his chest. “Okay?”

“More than. But isn’t someone going to need this room?”

“They can wait.” Greg ran fingers through Mycroft’s hair.

Mycroft bit his lip, then kissed Greg’s shoulder. “My place is close. Could spend the night.”

“That would require getting up,” answered Greg. “But I do like the sound of it. I make a mean breakfast.”

“Good.” Mycroft rolled over and grabbed Greg’s jeans, tossing them at him. “Let’s go.”

“But I just got you naked,” pouted Greg.

“Well, think of it this way, when we get back to mine you can make me naked all over again.”

“Promise?” asked Greg.

“Promise.”

“Well then, you have yourself a deal. Nudity and hot breakfast.”

Mycroft grinned and pulled on his own clothes. “Sounds perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to theartstudentyouhate for reading and encouraging along, and to humshappily for the title.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
